Treatment agents delivered by a vehicle in the form of paste exist for applications in the areas of therapeutics, nutrition, hygiene and cosmetics. A paste generally demands complicated and bulky packaging such as pressure packs, tubes, jars and the like and may, in the case of open topped containers, suffer from limited viability over time.
It is an object of the present invention to address or ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages or to provide a useful alternative.